


The Time Keith Almost Got Hit By A Car

by DarkBunnies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Italian Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Keith and Pidge are BFFs, Keith is a bookworm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Slight swearing, cute dorky bois, keith almost gets hit by a car, keith and lance are both pining oblivious boys in the beginning, keith is shorter than lance in this, lance freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBunnies/pseuds/DarkBunnies
Summary: Keith and Lance are on their first date when Keith almost gets hit by a car.





	The Time Keith Almost Got Hit By A Car

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I should be updating Problem Child but I have hit a roadblock with that story and can't come up with what I want to happen so I might not update it for a while. Sorry.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Keith and Lance had finally gotten together much to the relief of their friends. They were tired of the two pining boys that had very obvious feelings for each other that even Kosmo could tell.

They finally admitted their feelings when Pidge and Hunk teamed up with Shiro to lock them in the same room together. For the first hour, Keith tried everything possible to get out of the room (having guessed why their friends did this), even as going as far as to kick the door down. Let's just say it did NOT work.

After the second hour, Keith gave up and leaned against the door, pouting. Lance had just been watching from the floor annoyed and amused. Annoyed that Hunk locked him in the same room has his crush and amused at Keith's attempts to get out.

It took another three hours for them to get the courage to admit their feelings for each other. Shiro was actually getting worried because I mean he locked Keith (the most stubborn person he has ever met) in the same room as Lance. Pidge had to convince Shiro to not go barging in there, I mean she liked embarrassing her best friend but she really did not want to see Keith and Lance make out, thank you.

Hunk eventually let them out after five hours. He expected one of two things. Either them making out with little to no space between them or Keith trying to murder Lance. 

What he did not expect was to find Keith cuddled up to Lance, sleeping. Lance just shooed him away and wrapped his arm tighter around Keith.

Lance didn't think that Keith would almost die on their first date though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance knew that Keith liked to go fast (he had a freaking motorcycle for christ's sake) and that he was really competitive, so he decided to take him to go Go Karting and then to an ice cream shop and then taking Keith back to the apartment that he shared with his half-brother.

They had stopped at a Coldstone to get their ice cream, Keith had the dopiest smile on his face that made Lance grin smugly. 

Lance ended up getting a banana caramel crunch and Keith got the chocolate devotion. They were currently just walking around not wanting their date to end.

Keith wanted to check out a bookstore that they passed and Lance couldn't deny the cute dorky boy.

They stopped at the light and waited for the signal to cross. Lance had finished his ice cream while they were walking but Keith was taking his time to enjoy the sweet treat. Keith noticed that the signal changed to the little walking dude, he was just about to walk out when he felt arms wrap tightly around his waist and pull back.

"Lance what the fuck?!" Keith yelled, startled.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want the boy I'm dating to get hit by a car and end up in the hospital," Lance said glaring at the boy in front of him.

Keith's eyes widened. "Oh." was all he could respond with.

Lance rolled his eyes at him and kissed the raven-haired male. Keith grew tense for a few seconds but eventually melted and kissed back.

"You taste like chocolate," Lance said when they pulled back. Keith blushed and hit Lance's chest with his hand. "Shut up."

Lance smirked grabbing Keith's hand and started walking towards the bookstore. He honestly did not expect his first kiss to go like that but the fact that he at least kissed Keith made it better.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I went a little off of what I wanted originally but what can you do? 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> If you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it! Have a good day/night wherever you are!


End file.
